


up against the wall

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Bucky have sex against a wall. </p><p>Set a few weeks after post-serum Steve rescues Bucky in WWII, as they're experimenting with the new experience of having sex while Steve has superstrength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up against the wall

“Come on, let’s try it.” Bucky grinned. 

It was enough to make Steve’s breath quicken (and with the serum, it was pretty much only Bucky who could do that now). 

But: “I don’t know.” Steve was good at knowing his strength in combat situations now, having learned to control his adrenaline, but he still didn’t trust himself to not lose control during sex. 

Because nothing has ever made him lose his damn mind like the sight of Bucky, lips parted, right before bliss. 

Bucky dragged him over to the wall then and then wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, forcing Steve to hold his body up. He leaned them both toward the wall, letting Bucky’s back rest against the plaster.

“I asked you to fuck me against the wall once, back in Brooklyn, and you said it was too dangerous,” Steve pointed out.

“That was different.”

“Why?” Steve still didn’t like to be reminded of his former weakness.

“Because you had no self control then. You would have screamed like a cat in heat and our neighbors would have banged down our door for waking them.” He smirked at Steve, daring him to contradict the story.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, holding Bucky’s body up with one hand while he pulled down Bucky’s pants with the other. Bucky just leaned back, slouching almost, like he was enjoying the good service. Steve worked his fingers into Bucky then, spreading him slowly, as Bucky closed his eyes and smiled, like it was the most relaxing thing in the world.

“You turned on enough, Steve?” Bucky finally said, “Or you need more than this to get you going?” He looked down, and smirked at the answer.

Steve pushed into him, slowly, keeping Bucky’s body in place with his hands to make sure the angle didn’t ever turn uncomfortable. He tried to stop a few inches in, but Bucky squeezed his legs around Steve’s waist and pushed himself all the way down, groaning with lust at the sensation. Steve moved Bucky’s body back and forth then, using the wall as leverage, with Bucky directing the pace by the motions of his leg, signaling what he wanted as Steve was happy to obey. They went faster and faster, until Steve let loose, pleasure overtaking him.

He put Bucky down gently then. Bucky complained that he hadn’t finished jacking himself off, but then Steve got on his knees and took Bucky in his mouth, opening his throat to let all of him in, licking eagerly. “Guess that serum worked on your tongue too,” Bucky gasped at one point. Steve responded by putting even more pressure on the swirling motions of his tongue, and soon swallowed down Bucky’s seed. He went to kiss Bucky then, taste of his come still full in his mouth, and Bucky bit down, just slightly, on his lower lip.

“Told you we’d find a use for your powers that the army couldn’t find,” Bucky said then, a bit smug.

“Yeah, I don’t think this is what they had in mind.” 

Bucky smiled, ran a gentle thumb along Steve’s jaw. “So your powers are working out good, I guess.”

Steve put his hands on Bucky’s hips. He knew that all of this – finding every possible sexual use of Steve’s superserum powers – was Bucky’s way of saying he accepted it, that he was no longer angry about Steve volunteering for the program, that he didn’t still long for the tiny body Steve used to have, the one Bucky spent years learning every inch of.

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” Steve said.

Bucky grinned. “Then you must be happy as hell.”


End file.
